1. Field
The disclosure is to tag stacking systems and stack trays and method of making and handling tags.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patent documents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,182 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/409,803.